The New Magic
by Maltaromeniel and Novmenelien
Summary: Yay! My first fic in the anime' section! I'm so happy. Anyway, this is about a threat that Sakura, Li, Mei-Ling, and Kero have to defeat. Hopefully it will be a good story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura or any of those characters I write about, except, of   
course, Rei.   
  
Author's Notes: I started writing this a long time ago and then lost interest in it and went   
to write something else. Needless to say, I'm back writing it again, so ta-da! Now it's   
posted in case by some odd misjudgment you lovely people thought that it might be "fun"   
to read, but since I'm not a talented writer in any way, shape or form, this story might be   
kind of stupid. Oh! Also, I don't know if some the cards I write about exist, so in that   
case those ones that are not actually a part of the real story line are mine also. And here is   
the story I'm sure you people are just drooling in anticipation for…  
  
The New Magic  
  
The Premonition  
  
"Li, come on! We need to catch that card!" Sakura yelled while using the Jump   
card to hop from building to building.  
"Well, maybe if you thought to bring out Windy," Li shouted, "we would be out   
of here already!"  
"Oh," Sakura stopped to think. "Yeah, you're right Li!" She quickly pulled out   
Windy and began to use her magical phrase, "Windy…release and dispel!" Sakura   
looked at Windy. "Alright, make a little whirlwind around the Stink card to stop it and   
I'll capture it."  
Windy made a quick descent to the location that the Stink card was causing more   
trouble. Once down there she whirled around the Stink card to contain it.  
"Yes!" Sakura held her wand in front of her. "Stink card return to your power   
confined! Stink card!"  
Two cards fell to her feet, Windy and Stink.  
"Well, that was easy!" Sakura chirped while bending over to pick up her cards.  
Li sighed, 'Sakura acts so stupid, sometimes I wonder why I even bother to help   
her with the cards, afterall, half the time she had no clue what she was doing. Besides,   
who in their right mind would let themselves be guided by that little stuffed animal?'  
At the same time Sakura, right next to him was thinking about the new card in her   
hands, 'This is so cool! Sometimes I love being chosen to capture all of the cards! Even if   
I have to put up with snobby Li and Mei-Ling on occasion too.'  
Kero floated up to look into Sakura's eyes. "Great job! You too Li! Quick   
thinking with the Windy card! I'm proud of you guys."  
Li snorted his disapproval of the diminished form of Keroberos.   
Sakura beamed in pride. "Thanks Kero-chan!" She then snuck a look at Li. "You   
too I guess…" she admitted grudgingly.  
Li rolled his eyes at Sakura's incredible enthusiasm.  
Tomoyo ran up to them, grinning from ear to ear, toting her video camera with   
her. "You guys were great! Especially when you two worked together on that Windy   
idea. I was totally impressed!"  
Sakura's face only glowed more and Li in contrast, let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Thanks Tomoyo! I felt so stupid when Li first told me to use Windy, I must have   
looked like a ditz." Sakura grinned charmingly, and spread her arms wide, signaling to   
Tomoyo how she would like an embrace from her best friend.  
Tomoyo put her arms around her friend.  
"Friendship is a wonderful thing," Kero sighed.  
This merited another eye roll from Li. "Look, this is great fun and I love watching   
friends hug, but some of us have things to do, " Li informed them agitatedly.  
Kero raised a minute eyebrow at this comment. "And what exactly is so important   
that you have to leave this beautiful display of friendship?" Kero was now perched on   
Li's shoulder, looking at him skeptically.  
Li sighed, irked from Kero's badgering. "I'm leaving. This is pointless; we've   
already caught the card. We don't need to be here."  
Sakura stuck out her tongue and made a very goofy face. "Fine. Go away."  
Tomoyo shook her head, used to the arguments that often erupted between the   
two headstrong Cardcaptors. Now she basically just blocked them out and talked to Kero   
about the whole cardcapturing business.  
"So," she said in a low tone to Kero, careful to be quiet enough so that the arguing   
pair didn't hear her, "how much longer do you think that this Clow card thing will take, I   
mean Sakura has been doing this for a long time? You would think that it would be done   
by now." Tomoyo looked down at the diminutive creature in front of her quizzically.  
"Well, I believe that there is some other kind of magic at work now, not just the   
Clow cards. I believe that there is someone who has the magical powers, like Sakura and   
Li, but is using them in a totally different and evil way. But I can't be sure, I just have a   
sort of sixth sense about this kind of thing…" Kero stared up at Tomoyo for a second and   
then looked into the sky, where the sun was setting, giving everyone the pleasure of   
watching its magic show for free.  
Tomoyo, confused now, called to Sakura, "Hey, Sakura! Let's go! I think all of   
the excitement is getting to Kero! He's acting kind of strange…" She motioned to   
Sakura, urging her to come over there to where she was standing.  
"We'll talk about this later," Sakura growled to Li, who, in response, just turned   
and began to walk away. Turning to Tomoyo she yelled back, "I'm coming!"  
Kero snapped out of his daze. "Hey, you guys, let's go home. This is starting to   
annoy me, just standing around watching you and Li argue."  
Tomoyo and Sakura just looked at each other smiling in amusement.  
  
************************************************************************  
It was the next day and Sakura was trying to concentrate enough to get her   
homework done, but for some reason couldn't. There was a strange feeling in the air, all   
around her, even at school, but yet the odd feeling did not spring from a Clow card being   
in the vicinity. It had to be something different, because it felt completely different. The   
feeling was more ominous than anything, as if she were sensing that something was about   
to happen that she would not be happy with. She knew that there had to be something to   
it, as strange as it sounded, all of these, premonitions if you will, usually meant   
something.  
Sakura let out a sigh and closed her math book, finally becoming frustrated   
enough to forget about doing it that night. 'I'm going to go on a walk.' She decided. 'To   
clear my mind. Maybe it will help provide answers.'  
Snapping on her roller blades and heading to the door she called to her older brother,   
Toya, "I'm going out to the park. I'll be back!"  
Toya nodded. "Just be back before dinner, because if I have to cook then you   
have to be here to eat it," he grinned, "and of course to clean up." He stuck his head out   
of the kitchen door. "Be careful. And call if you need anything, okay?"  
"Sure!" Sakura yelled coasting out of the door and down to the sidewalk.  
As she skated along Sakura contemplated the odd and mixed feelings that she was   
getting. The fearful premonition had turned to now more a mixture of fear and excitement   
and, perhaps, even a Clow card. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I should call Kero or Li… Then   
again, they would both be able to feel this so maybe I shouldn't worry,' she reasoned   
with herself.  
She headed out to the park in a hurry not exactly knowing why, but sensing a   
need to even through all of those mixed up emotions. The park seemed to be a target of   
many Clow cards, or they always ended up getting there some time during their rampage   
and causing some trouble. So keeping this in mind, Sakura headed there, reasoning with   
the urge that she felt to go there.   
Upon reaching the park her uneasiness escalated, the park, of all places, tended to   
hold the most danger when it came to Clow cards. She had, ever since the first few   
captures, tried to figure out why they seemed to end up here at one time or another, but   
always failed. It was a mystery to her; one she eventually decided was not worth puzzling   
over anymore.  
Sakura looked around curiously, trying to find the source of her discomfort. Part   
of her said that she was paranoid and just worrying about class tomorrow, or something,   
the other part said that she had to go on and find out if there was a Clow card causing   
chaos through out the city. And if there was she would have to fight it, ah well, the task   
of collecting all of the Clow cards had its perks and its downfalls and right now, this was   
a definite downfall. She would almost rather be a normal girl when it came to moments   
like this, almost.  
The park looked spooky, so deserted, in the middle of the afternoon too, it was   
amazing, you would expect the park to be full of children laughing and playing together.   
'But not this park,' Sakura thought as she looked to the Penguin Slide to the desolate   
swings.  
She made her way over to the swings, sensing that there was a Clow card or some   
type of magic in that area. Cautiously, she moved about the swings, careful to be as   
stealthful as one could in mid-afternoon. Glancing around to make sure that there was no   
one near her to see her get into a battle with a Clow card, if it was necessary. Past the   
monkey bars, was an old woman, sitting, watching Sakura with piercing green eyes,   
making Sakura feel completely uncomfortable. Just as Sakura was turning away the lady   
raised herself from the bench and walked out of the park. 'Odd.' Sakura thought as she   
watched the lady stroll silently down the sidewalk and out of sight.  
'Oh well.' Sakura shook off her nervousness that the woman had only fed. 'I   
know there is a Clow card here and I have to find it.'  
Silent, almost inaudible, came a noise from behind Sakura that made her mind jolt   
abruptly back into reality. Quickly she turned around, as if she planned to surprise the   
person behind her.   
"I know there is someone there! I'm not afraid of you!" Sakura held out her wand   
as an addition to her threat as if it would scare away the possible predator.  
The wind blew and scattered a few of the leaves that had already fallen that year,   
perfectly timed, this seemed like a response to her warning.   
Again, Sakura looked around the eerily empty park, now not feeling just uneasy,   
but scared. Perhaps if she knew that it was just a Clow card she wouldn't feel frightened,   
just nervous, but she had no idea what was waiting in the shadows. That thought brought   
fear into her heart, especially since Kero and Li were not there to help her battle whatever   
force was in the park.  
As if on cue, Sakura heard a rumbling behind her that made her jump practically   
three feet in the air.  
"I heard you that time! I know I did! You can't hide!" Sakura placed her attention   
now fully on the large patch of trees from which the noise originated. She began making   
her way over there, trying to act as though this didn't scare her.  
'Well, it might be a Clow card since those don't talk…' she reasoned to herself,   
trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.  
"I know you're here! Stop trying to hide yourself!" Sakura yelled to her invisible   
predator.   
Instantly, a large patch of ground shot up and knocked her down.  
"What!?" Sakura looked around for the source of the attack.   
Then right in front of her eyes, the ground rose up to take the form of a manlike   
monster.   
"Yikes! It must be a new Clow card!" Sakura looked up at it in awe. "Wow, it's   
so tall!" Coming out of her daze, Sakura pulled out her wand, "Fly card!" She released   
the Fly card and flew over the massive shape.  
Once, past the monster and on the ground, she decided to bring out another Clow   
card, " Watery, release and dispell!"   
She looked up at Watery, "Alright, attack that pile of dirt! Make him into mud!"  
Obeying, Watery went straight over the ground creature and tried to attack it, but   
even her best attacks had no affect on the large creature.   
"Spray it! Maybe it will make him collapse into a pile!" Sakura commanded.  
The creature just knocked off the attacks and dove into the ground, out of sight.  
Sakura looked around trying to find where the card had disappeared to. Try as she   
might, there was no sign of the monster. "Watery, return to your power confined!" she   
shouted, feeling that Watery had done her part that day.  
All of the sudden, Sakura found herself being raised above the ground.   
"Ahhhhh!!!!!! Oh my God!!!" Sakura struggled to be free. "Help! Li! Kero!" Feeling   
utter desperation, she yelled, "Mei-Ling?"  
Out of nowhere came a voice, "Mecha, release and dispell!"  
A large, machine-like being came over and brought out a large gun, then began to   
blast away at the huge chunk of earth that was holding Sakura above the ground. Sakura   
felt herself fall to the ground and found herself screaming for help.  
"Hellllllp! Aaahhhh!!!"  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl run out of the shadow of the trees to   
catch her.   
"Don't worry I'll catch you!" she yelled up to Sakura, speaking perfect Japanese   
but with a thick Chinese accent. Now she caught Sakura in her arms and fell down with   
the impact that Sakura made.  
"Whew! Thanks for the assist," Sakura said gratefully.   
"Welcome," the girl said absentmindedly, her attention now on the two Clow   
cards, Mecha obviously winning, "Rock, come to your ruler, the master of power!" She   
held out her heavily decorated wand to capture the Clow card in her magic spell. "Come I   
command!" Her two Clow cards fell into her hands and she looked at them smugly, proud   
that she had actually caught the Rock card.  
Now, she returned her attention to Sakura, "Hello, I'm Rei Syaoran."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mwa ha ha! Who is this girl? She has the same name as Li! What is up here?   
  
Ri-ight. * rolls eyes sarcastically * I'm sure that you're all excited about the next   
chapter which will hopefully be up soon. And also I just wanted to credit my little brother   
who help me come up with some ideas for Clow cards. :P  
  
  
  



End file.
